Al estilo Swan
by green with chocolate
Summary: Comprar un condón. Esa era la misión de Bella Swan aquella tarde. Solo uno, le había pedido su amiga Alice. Lo que ella no esperaba, es que su amor platónico iba a estar comprando en la tienda cuando ella entró. Todos humanos.
1. Imprevistos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary: Comprar un condón. Esa era la misión de Bella Swan aquella tarde. Solo uno, le había pedido su amiga Alice. Lo que ella no esperaba, es que su amor platónico iba a estar comprando en la tienda cuando ella entró.**

* * *

El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana, como todos los lunes. Bella gimió. Se acomodó entre las sábanas antes de extraer su brazo derecho del calor que estas le proporcionaban y acabó con el molesto ruido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos sonriendo cuando escuchó que Charlie gritaba su nombre desde abajo.

Suspiró y se levantó lentamente. No es que fuera una persona que le costara demasiado levantarse, pero la noche anterior se había acostado tarde mirando álbumes de antiguas fotografías. Su madre se lo había regalado por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. No admitiría delante de nadie lo apenada que se sintió al recordar Phoenix, y lo que había dejado allí al venir. Sin embargo, en Forks había encontrado cosas por las que quedarse. Y el nombre de una de ellas aparecía en ese momento en la pantalla de su móvil.

-¿Alice?

-¡Buenos días Bellita! – la alegre voz de su mejor amiga no la extrañó - ¿Estás lista? Voy a pasar a buscarte hoy. No quiero que faltes al primer día de escuela porque tu chatarra te deje tirada por ahí.

\- ¡Nunca me ha dejado tirada! – protesté. Siempre críticas a mi preciosa camioneta.

\- ¡Te veo en veinte minutos! - la voz de Alice casi cantó al despedirse riendo. Suspiré profundamente cuando no escuché nada más que silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Decidí no insistir volviendo a llamar a Alice. Sabía que su plan estaba ya en marcha, de manera que nadie podía interponerse. Me duché tan rápida como pude y cuando bajé me encontré con la cocina vacía. Charlie había dejado una nota.

_Bella, tenía que irme ya y no quería molestarte. Volveré un poco más tarde esta noche. Que pases un buen día._

_Charlie_

Dejé la nota a un lado mientras me preparaba el desayuno. Había heredado de Charlie lo reservada que llegaba a ser. De hecho, a veces me preguntaba si habría heredado algo de mi madre, tan activa y abierta a los demás. Yo, por el contario, ni siquiera era capaz de entablar conversación con un desconocido.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché una bocina. Pude ver el para nada discreto coche de Alice estacionado a delante de casa. Rápidamente cogí mis cosas y caminé hacia el auto, sabiendo que no era nada bueno hacerla esperar. Me acomodé en el lugar del copiloto y la miré. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y bien? – pregunté a la espera – Oh, vamos Alice. No hagas que tenga que rogarte. ¿Mataste a Jasper por haber cancelado vuestra cita?

\- Buenos días a ti también – rio, antes de arrancar el auto y empezar a circular por las calles a toda velocidad – En realidad no fue tan grave. Le perdoné.

-¿Alice Cullen perdonó que la plantaran? – pregunté incrédula. Eso es algo que haría Bella Swan, pero no ella.

\- Vamos, Bella… Tampoco es tan grave. Tenía un entreno extra, así que obvio que no podía excusarse - dijo calmadamente. Entrecerré los ojos y volvió a soltar una risita – Está bien. En realidad le perdoné cuando me dijo que tenía una gran sorpresa preparada para mí esta noche.

¡Ahí estaba el secreto!

-¿Y qué crees que puede ser?

-¿Tú que crees? - dijo Alice, rodando los ojos. Soltó las manos del volante y alzó las manos, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo - ¡Una noche de sexo!

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Alice! ¡Coge el volante ahora mismo! ¿Quieres matarnos? – grité asustada. Me relajé cuando volvió a tener las dos manos en él – Y en cuanto a Jasper… quizá solo se refería a una…

-Ah no, Isabella Swan. No vayas a decirme que solo tiene planeada una cena romántica. ¡Es la tercera cita, por el amor de Dios! ¡Hoy es el día! Lo presiento. Y si no tiene nada planead, ¡le obligaré a hacerlo en su coche! – dijo, haciendo un puchero, y se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos antes de soltar un gritito – ¡Por Dios! ¡Tienes razón!

-Pero si no he dicho nad…

-¡Condones! Si él no ha pensado en una noche de sexo, eso quiere decir que no llevará… ya sabes.

-Yo creo que ellos siempre llevan esas cosas encima – dije algo avergonzada.

-¿Y eso quién lo dice, lista?

-Siempre llevan. Una vez leí que un tío de diecisiete llevaba desde los quince con el mismo condón en su cartera esperando para su primera vez.

-¿En serio? – me encogí de hombros y ella torció el gesto – Lo cierto es que no me preocupé demasiado por eso con Peter. Pero… De todos modos debería llevar uno. ¡Imagina que me quedo embarazada!

-En ese caso, Esme y Carlisle te matarían – dije, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la imagen de los dulces padres de Alice.

-Edward y Emmett matarían a Jasper – dijo riendo, y después me miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Hablando de Edward…. ¿Te he dicho que está organizando una fiesta en nuestra casa para después del partido del sábado?

-Solo unas treinta veces – comenté rodando los ojos.

-No finjas que no te importa, Isabella.

-No finjo que no me importa, Alice. Simplemente estoy harta de pensar que puedo conseguir algo imposible – Alice entró en el aparcamiento del instituto, que ya estaba lleno de gente abrazándose y riendo.

-¿Imposible? ¿Mi hermano? – dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Inalcanzable.

-¿Inalcanzable, has dicho? – bufó mientras salía del coche. La imité y me acerqué a ella.

\- Venga ya, Alice. Sabes que – miré a nuestro alrededor y bajé la voz hasta susurrar – Edward no sabe que existo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y a quién demonios saluda cuando vienes a mi casa?

-Era un decir – volví a rodar los ojos – lo que quiero decir…

-Ya se lo que quieres decir – me interrumpió, tapándome al boca con una mano. No quiero que lo pienses, Bella. Eres muy bonita y tienes la autoestima demasiado baja. Ya es hora de que te veas como eres en realidad. Tienes un cuerpo envidiable, un bonito y largo cabello a pesar de que nunca me dejes acercarme a él, y lo mejor, tus ojos.

-Pero son aburridos –puntualicé.

-Por supuesto que no. Edward siempre dice que tienes un ojos preciosos – sonrió mirando detrás de mí – Hablando del rey de Roma.

Me giré lentamente. Edward estaba bajando de su Volvo, que había estacionado un par de coches más allá que Alice. Suspiré profundamente y escuché la risita de Alice detrás de mí. Su pelo lucía igual de desordenado que siempre. Y eso le quedaba tan malditamente genial. Llevaba unas gafas de sol negras que ocultaban sus preciosos ojos verdes. Noté como mi corazón se aceleró al verle. Miró hacia nuestra dirección y sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que sabía que volvía locas a todas aquellas que la vieran. Incluida yo. Levantó una mano en señal de saludo y yo hice lo propio sonrojándome. Estaba segura de que iba a acercarse a nosotras cuando dos chicas se acercaron a él para saludarlo. Una de ellas lo cogió del brazo y lo abrazó.

-Bella – la voz de Alice sonaba divertida - ¿Quieres dejar de poner esa mueca de asco? Si no fuera porque hace dos segundos tenías esa cara de boba que siempre pones cuando ves a Edward, diría que te has tragado cuatro limones de golpe.

-¿Yo? – me señalé a mí misma – Solo estaba pensando. ¿Entramos? Están a punto de empezar las clases.

Alice rio descaradamente y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. Me permití echar una última mirada hacia atrás, cuando vi que, aun hablando con aquellas dos chicas, Edward estaba siguiéndonos con la mirada.

* * *

-¡_Gracias a Dios que respondes!_ – gritó Alice al teléfono – _Bella, necesito que me hagas un gran favor. Te estaría eternamente agradecida_ – me quedé en silencio sorprendida – Y_ no te llevaría de compras por dos semanas._

-¿Qué le puede faltar, a la gran Alice Cullen, que no pueda conseguir por si misma, y que me haga semejante y tentativa oferta a cambio? – bromeé.

-_No es broma, Bella. Es importante._

_-_Muy bien. Cuéntame, ¿qué necesitas?

-_Un condón._

Tragué en seco y paré de caminar. Estaba apunto de entrar en mi librería favorita. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y miré al cielo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Un condón? – susurré.

-_No es tan complicado. Ese globito, de colores, sabores…_

-Está bien, está bien, sé lo que es. Pero, ¿para qué coño necesitas un condón?

_-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Joder Bella! ¿Te has olvidado de la conversación de hoy? Necesito que tú compres el condón porque la profesora Berty me acaba de pillar fumando en la puerta del instituto y me acaba de llevar a detención. A este paso, no saldré de aquí en una hora. Jasper va a pasar a recogerme a las ocho, así que necesito las otras horas para prepararme y no puedo acercarme a Port Angeles. Por favor, compra el condón y tráelo a mi casa. Por favor, por favor._

-Me niego.

-_Bella_… - suspiró frustrada.

-No, no y no Alice.

_-¡Bells! ¡Creí que eras mi amiga!_ – dijo usando ese tono de cachorrito degollado que tanto odiaba – _Te deberé una muy grande. Por favor…_

Miré la farmacia al otro lado de la calle entrecerrando los ojos. Parecía una película de terror, eses cartel blanco con letras verdes, y esa cruz que mandaba luces hacia todas direcciones… o simplemente era yo, que tendía a exagerarlo todo. Suspiré. Tenía que hacerlo, por Alice. Me debía un favor de los grandes.

-Está bien. Te juro que la vergüenza que pase te la haré pagar de algún modo Alice.

_-¡Gracias! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! Tengo que dejarte, te espero esta tarde en mi casa. ¡Eres la mejor amiga de todas!_ – dijo antes de colgar.

Gemí antes de cruzar la calle, olvidando que iba a entrar en la librería a buscar algo nuevo. Inspiré fuertemente antes de entrar. Había algo de cola en el interior. Un par de parejas de ancianos, una niña con su madre y un chico joven delante de mí. Me puse en la cola en silencio y miré a mi alrededor sintiéndome cohibida, observándolo todo. Y cuando digo todo, no puedo obviar aquello que atrajo totalmente mi atención: el trasero del chico que había delante de mí. Porque era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido.

Joder. Había escuchado mil veces hablar de traseros bien formados a Alice, pero nunca le había oído emplear la palabra sexy. Y esa era la primera palabra que acudió a mi mente cuando vi aquel firme trasero. Sexy. Mordí mi labio suspirando y levanté mi mirada hacia la espalda del chico. Estaba increíblemente bien formada. Un cuello pálido y…oh Dios mío. No puedes hacerme esto. No, no, no y no.

_Que no fuera él, que no fuera él… _

-Mierda.

Mi voz debió de escucharse demasiado, ya que la madre me fulminó con la mirada y le tapó las orejas a su hija. Estúpida, si ya lo había dicho. Para mi mala suerte, el chico del trasero sexy, que ya no tenía sentido llamarlo así porque supe quién era al observar su alborotado pelo cobrizo, se giró.

-¡Bella!

-Oh, hola – estúpida, ni siquiera puedes mencionar su nombre - ¿Qué…? – empecé a preguntar - ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Comprar algunas cosas – sonrió. Ah, me alegro Edward. Yo vengo a comprar una gran caja de condones, para tu información. Solo por si querías saberlo, son para tu hermana. Porque yo obviamente soy virgen, muy virgen.

-Cierto, claro – suspiré – Por supuesto.

-No te he visto en todas las vacaciones. ¿Qué tal fueron? Alice me dijo que fuiste a visitar a tu madre.

-Sí, lo cierto es que llevaba mucho tiempo echándola de menos – admití - ¿Qué tal las tuyas?

-No estuvieron del todo mal, aunque tenía ganas de volver, echaba de menos a algunas personas – sonrió y yo me retorcí por dentro, deseando decirle cuánto había echado de menos verlo yo – Así que… ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta del sábado? No puedes fallarme.

-Alice me arrastrará allí – dije riendo, algo sonrojada – oh, creo que es tu turno.

-El siguiente – la voz de la chica que atendía la caja de la derecha hizo que Edward me sonriera y se acercara. La chica de la caja, algo mayor que yo, obviamente se quedó mirando a Edward algo más de lo que se consideraría normal – Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea?

-Mi entrenador me ha recetado esto – dijo, y entregó un papel.

-¿Qué desea, señorita? – el chico de la izquierda me llamó. Lo reconocí del instituto, creo que se llamaba Tyler o Eric.

Intenté calmarme antes de dirigirme a la caja. Oh dios, No. Tenía que pedir los malditos condones delante de él. No, por favor no puede estar pasándome esto. Dios santo, ayúdame. Seguro que pensará que soy de esas que se acuestan con medio pueblo. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso para mí para que encima él estuviera presenciando mi patética actuación. Dios, no voy a la iglesia, pero si me salvas de esto prometo ir cada domingo, de verdad. Llevaré a mi padre. Por favor, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Señorita…?

-Sí, si – jadeé, haciendo que él sonriera y se acercara más. Ah genial, seguro que piensa que estoy nerviosa debido a su presencia. Mierda, si solo atendieran a Edward antes que a mí… La maldita dependiente seguía leyendo lo que Edward le había entregado – Quiero una… una caja.

-¿Una caja de qué?

-De aspirinas – completé, y tragué en seco. Me voy a sonrojar, me voy a sonrojar, me voy a…. genial, hecho. Mi cara parecía un tomate maduro.

Él chico asintió y fue a la parte trasera de la tienda. Suspiré y miré de reojo a mi lado. La dependienta había empezado a buscar lo que el maldito entrenador le había mandado. Mierda, el chico llegó demasiado rápido con mis aspirinas en sus manos. No había tiempo de inventar alguna excusa.

-¿Algo más?

-P…pastillas – el chico me miró entre sorprendido y curioso – para la tos, quiero decir – y completé mi mentira con una tos fingida que no debió ser para nada creíble. Asintió, pero ni siquiera fue a la parte trasera, sacó la caja rápidamente. Mierda, estaban debajo del mostrador.

-¿Eso es todo=

_Al diablo con todo. Voy a hacerlo._

-No. Quiero…una caja de condones.

Joder, lo había dicho demasiado alto, incluso mi voz sonó como un grito. Y… Dios, no podría haber dicho algo más suave, unos preservativos. Tenía que usar mi bocota y decir condones. El chico me miró fijamente y, por supuesto, pude notar la mirada de Edward posada en mí. Pero yo no me atreví a mirarle.

-Y… ¿Cómo los quiere? – Preguntó girando su cabeza, mostrando interés.

Esto es una maldita broma. Joder, no pensaría que yo iba a decirle el tamaño del maldito miembro de Jasper. La madre que me trajo. Si pensaba que esto no podía ir peor…

-¿Se refiere a la…medida? – asintió. Está bien, parezco estúpida – Oh bueno, realmente no lo sé, ¿qué medida usas tú?

Se paralizó y después la sonrisa del chico aumentó considerablemente. Genial, parezco una puta zorra.

-De algo más que el estándar – sonrió con suficiencia y me guiñó un ojo. Imbécil. Si tuvieras por lo menos el cabello de Edward… Dios, Edward. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme que debía estar pensando en estos momentos de mí. Prácticamente no conocía nada de mí, y ahora lo único que sabía es que me tiraba a alguien del pueblo.

-Ya veo – dije – Bueno, no me importa, ponme una caja del tamaño estándar.

-¿De sabores?

¿En serio me está preguntado que si quería que el puto condón tuviera sabor? ¿Para que quiere alguien que un preservativo tenga sabor? Oh diablos, ya entiendo.

-Eh, no. No – dije, y él asintió – Bueno sí, de chocolate.

Oh jodida mierda. Qué estoy haciendo. ¡Por qué tenia que elegir mi sabor favorito! No de condones, por supuesto… de lo otro. De comida.

¡Esto era para la maldita Alice!

-Aquí está, señor – dijo por fin la chica, apareciendo de la parte trasera de la tienda. A buenas horas llegas, puta. Si te encuentro por la calle olvídate de esa preciosa larga melena que luces con tanto orgullo – siento la espera. ¿Querría algo más? – no hubo respuesta y miré de reojo a mi derecha. Edward miraba el mostrador paralizado - ¿Señor?

-Eh, no, no. Gracias.

-Son ocho con noventa.

Edward empezó a buscar en su cartera, pero al parecer solo encontró un billete de veinte y la chica suspiró antes de dirigirse a buscar el cambio. Mi dependiente me tendió la caja y la puso en la bolsa junto a lo demás.

-Serán dieciocho dólares – dijo, y le tendí el billete de veinte. El chico fue más rápido y enseguida me devolvió mi cambio.

Dios, necesito aire.

Cuando noté como el rostro de Edward giraba hacia mí, susurré un rápido "gracias" y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí. Cuando estuve fuera, inspiré fuertemente antes de echar a correr.

* * *

**Bueno, estoy segura de que alguna le sonará esta historia. Fue escrita por mí misma en la cuenta de Nioda, pero he olvidado la contraseña de mi antiguo mail de forma que no puedo acceder a esa cuenta. Tenía pendiente acabar esta historia y aquí estoy, haciendo un two-shot para terminarla. **

**Aunque se que ff de twilight ha perdido seguidores, yo sigo leyendo fics diariamente y espero que éste sea leído por algunas de vosotras de nuevo. Todo mi apoyo a las demás escritoras! Muchos besitos y por favor, reviews!**

**Green with chocolate**


	2. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son eccantador s! gracias por animarme a seguir. Aquí está el segundo Cap!**

* * *

_No dejé de correr hasta que llegué a casa. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y cerré los ojos avergonzada. ¿Qué había hecho? Edward a estas alturas debía estar pensando lo peor de mí. _

_Secretamente, siempre había estado esperanzada con la idea de que, algún día, Edward Cullen se despertara y se fijara en mí. Pero en ese momento seguramente estaría preguntándose qué tío (o tíos) podría estar pensando tirarme esa noche. Me tapé la cara avergonzada. Ojalá Alice no me hubiera pedido que los comprara. _

_-¿Bella? – Charlie salió del salón frotándose los ojos con las dos manos. De nuevo se había quedado dormido a media tarde - ¿Estás bien? _

_Asentí rápidamente. _

_-Estaba con Alice de compras. _

_Me miró extrañado. Genial Bella, nadie se creería que tú hayas ido de compras por voluntad propia. Si pudiera, le pediría a Charlie que compara ropa para mí, de modo que me evitara un viaje nada productivo a Port Angeles. _

_-Vaya – Charlie miró la bolsa que aferraba con fuerza como si mi vida dependiera de ello - ¿Qué has comprado? _

_\- ¡Nada! – grité demasiado alto. Me aclaré la garganta al momento – Quiero decir… ropa interior. Ya sabes, hay que ir renovándola. _

_Acerté de pleno. Charlie titubeó un poco y miró hacia otro lado incomodo, antes de anunciar su vuelta al salón en voz baja. Suspiré sonoramente. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie, es que no agobia demasiado con sus preguntas. Si fuera Renée, no hubiera parado hasta descubrir que había en esa bolsa. Y al hacerlo, habría chillado emocionada al ver que su hija empezada a tener vida sexual. _

_Cogí mi teléfono y sentí un repentino ataque infantil de llamar a Edward y contarle que los condones no eran para mí. Pero no era aquello lo que pretendía hacer. Mataría a Alice. _

Hoy era viernes. Día del partido y día de la fiesta de los Cullen.

Salté de la cama antes de que sonara el maldito despertador y me vestí tan rápido como pude. Me puse mi chaqueta negra encima de la camisa y miré mi pelo. _Hoy era viernes_.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, Charlie bebía su café concentrado en las noticias. Sabía que no le emocionaba demasiado hablar a las ocho de la mañana, de forma que no dije nada. Desayuné en silencio repasando las posibles opciones para no ir al colegio hoy. El hielo había desaparecido, de forma que no era opción. Ni siquiera llovía ese día.

Gemí cuando escuché el claxon del coche de Alice. Miré a mi padre una última vez para ver si él me daba un incentivo. Me sonrió.

-Que tengas buen día Bella – suspiré y le sonreí tristemente a cambio. Cogí mi mochila y abrí la puerta - ¡Bella! – me giré esperanzada hacia él – Ten cuidado.

\- Claro, papá.

Me subí al coche de Alice de mala gana y la miré. La gran sonrisa de su rostro me dijo que no necesitaba preguntar, pues ella misma empezaría a contármelo todo antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Por lo visto Jasper sí tenía pensado hacer cosas sucias con Alice el día anterior. Había alquilado una habitación en un pequeño hotel de Port Angeles y había decorado todo con margaritas, la flor favorita de Alice. Y por supuesto, ya llevaba protección encima.

Mi querida amiga insistió en que yo me quedase con todos, puesto que era yo quien los había comprado. Me quise oponer justificando que yo no iba a necesitarlos, pero con Alice todo es siempre una batalla ganada. De modo que allí estaban, escondidos en mi mochila para que Charlie no los encontrara en el caso de que hiciera un viaje inaudito a mi habitación.

-Sigo sin entender porque tengo que quedarme con ellos, Alice – me quejé - ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que pueden caducarse antes de que yo los use?

-¿Caducarse, Bella? – Alice soltó una risita – No sabes lo que dices. Además, algo me dice que los necesitaras pronto. ¡No digas nada más! – Gritó cuando yo abrí de nuevo la boca – Hoy vas a ponerte mi camiseta del equipo para animar a Edward. Y, por supuesto, cuando acabe vendrás a mi casa y jugaras un poco conmigo a ser la muñeca Bella, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo – asentí, muy acostumbrada a no ganar nunca con Alice una discusión.

-Bella, no estés mal por lo de mi hermano. Créeme cuando te digo que no habrá pensado nada malo sobre ti. Al fin y al cabo, el sexo es lo mas natural del mundo. Y vosotros dos deseáis tanto tener sexo con el otro que algún día explotareis. Créeme – volvió a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza – no es bueno.

Rodé los ojos. Edward queriendo tener sexo conmigo…. Ni en sueños. Bueno, en realidad prácticamente cada noche, Edward quería tener sexo conmigo en mis sueños.

Dejé a Alice cuando me dirigí a mi clase de francés. Necesité toda la paciencia del mundo para volver a decirle tres veces más a Michael Newton que no iría de su mano a la fiesta de los Cullen. Hablando de ellos, supe que Edward entró en el aula cuando Tanya soltó un gritito emocionada y corrió hacia la puerta. Reprimí mis ganas de voltearme y me senté al final del aula, junto a Ángela.

-¿Alguien se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo? – sonrió.

-Yo tengo dos pies izquierdos – suspiré. Vi al profesor entrar y solo entonces me permití echar una mirada furtiva hacia la tercera fila, cerca de la ventana. Solo bastó ese segundo para notar que mi corazón se aceleraba.

Había esquivado a Edward desde hacía día y medio. Teniendo en cuenta que compartíamos más de la mitad de las clases, no fue una tarea fácil. Sentía de vez en cuando que me miraba, pero yo era demasiado cobarde para mirarle de vuelta. Sabía que no diría nada de lo que vio, pero no por ello dejé de sentirme avergonzada. Su opinión respecto a mí, de todas las opiniones que las personas de aquel maldito instituto podían tener, era la que más me importaba.

Y ahí estaba, tan perfecto como siempre. Para mi regocijo estaba ignorando a Tanya, que se había sentado delante de él para hacerse notar, consiguiendo varias veces que el profesor le llamara la atención. Observé como Edward miraba por la ventana durante la mayor parte de la clase. Fruncí el ceño ante lo raro que era aquello.

-Bella – me llamó Ángela en un susurró – deberías dejar de ser tan obvia.

Me sonrojé y la miré avergonzada antes de mirar hacia adelante. Solo, poco antes de que sonara el timbre, me permití mirar de nuevo a Edward. Mi sorpresa fue al encontrarme con su mirada. Estaba girado sobre si mismo y miraba fijamente hacia mi dirección.

Tragué en seco antes de fijar mi mirada en los apuntes que tenía delante de mí. Sentí su mirada durante los últimos minutos de la lección, antes de recoger rápidamente mis cosas cuando el timbre sonó.

-¿Bella?

Su voz aterciopelada se alzó de todas las demás. Me giré despacio, prácticamente temblando. ¿Iba a decirme algo sobre lo del otro día? No creía que pudiera soportar la vergüenza que estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo cuando encontré su mirada.

-¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó. Me quedé mirando fijamente sus labios cuando habló. El deseo se apoderó de mí con solo aquel movimiento. Si solo pudiera tocarlos un segundo…

-¿Qué?- pregunté estúpidamente. Él me miró confuso y yo carraspeé – Quiero decir que… Bueno llego tarde. A clase. Tengo clase de Álgebra y si no me apresuro llegaré tarde y ya sabes cómo es esa profesora. Hablamos luego, ¿sí?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, volví a huir como una cobarde. ¿Es que tendría que huir de él durante el resto de mi vida? Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuánto más iba a poder controlarme sin lanzarme a sus labios y suplicarle que me creyera cuando le decía que no eran para mi aquellos malditos condones que me habían hecho quedar como una promiscua sin novio.

Entré en el lavabo de chicas y me miré al espejo. Estaba sonrojada de correr y una pequeña capa de sudor se había instalado en mi frente. Aunque sabía que aquel sonrojo no solamente era por haber corrido. La mirada de Edward sobre mí me había hecho sentir excitada, y lo sabía. Una vez escuché a Lauren comentarle a Tanya lo mucho que le ponía la mirada de Edward. Ahora entendía a qué se refería. Me agaché a mojarme la cara y cuando levanté mi rostro dejé escapar un grito.

-¡Dios mío! – me llevé una mano al corazón. Me giré bruscamente – ¿E-Edward?

-Creía que tenías clase, Bella – dijo, apoyándose en la pared. De nuevo _esa_ mirada. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y noté algo palpitante en mi bajo vientre. Madre mía, ese hombre sería mi perdición- ¿Me has mentido?

-Yo… lo siento. Necesitaba…- tartamudeé fijando mi mirada en el suelo.

-Estás evitándome Bella – sentenció, y yo lo miré sorprendida- Y eso me mata. No sé qué he hecho para que hagas esto, pero sé que tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace dos días. ¿No es así?- Asentí nuevamente avergonzada y me apoyé bruscamente en el lavamanos, necesitando sostenerme a alguna cosa al notar mis piernas flaquear - ¿Necesitas decirme algo?

Inspiré fuertemente intentando elaborar una respuesta lógica a su pregunta. Negué dubitativamente.

-Entonces… ¿No quieres…? – empezó, pero unas risas en la puerta del lavabo lo detuvieron. Me miró alarmado y reacciono más rápido que yo. Cogió mi mano y tiró de ella hacia uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Lo miré aterrada. Estábamos encerrados en dos metros cuadrados. Yo. Con Edward Cullen. El dueño de mis mayores sueños húmedos y el hombre del que había estado enamorada des de que llegué a aquí y lo vi por primera vez mordiendo una manzana de la manera más sexy que alguien puede imaginar.

Edward me miró intensamente y llevó una mano a sus labios, haciéndome señas para que no hiciera ningún ruido. Las dos chicas entraron y se pusieron hablar de que yo que coño sé. Jadeé. El cuerpo de Edward se rozó contra el mío. Dios mío, esto era demasiado excitante.

Alargué una mano sin poder evitarlo hacia su antebrazo descubierto, acariciándolo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Edward sonrió ligeramente haciendo que yo me calentara aún más y se acercó a mí tentativamente.

Escuché como las chicas abandonaban el baño, pero Edward no se movió. Siguió acercándose a mí y lo que pasó a continuación, ni siquiera Alice podría haberlo predicho.

-No me importa - susurró – Lo que hicieras con esos condones. Qué diablos, me importa muchísimo. Pero no ahora. Solo dime que me dejas besarte porque joder, llevo deseando hacerlo desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Jadeé sonrojada. Edward quería besarme a mí.

Asentí rápidamente y fui yo la que me lancé a sus labios con ganas. Agarré con fuerza su cuello y él me atrajo con sus manos en mi cintura. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos furiosamente y él se abrió paso con su lengua. Gemí cuando la noté y me acerqué más a él. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí una dureza en mi bajo vientre.

Edward estaba excitado. Yo le había hecho eso. Sentí como mi orgullo se elevaba por los cielos y eso hizo que diera mi siguiente paso. Bajé mi mano y levanté su camiseta, acariciando todo a mi paso. Edward gruñó y puso sus dos manos en mi trasero, levantándome. Me apoyó contra la pared y recargó mi peso allí. Dejo mi boca y empezó a dejar besos húmedos por todo mi cuello. Cerré los ojos totalmente entregada al placer y suspiré.

-Dios…. Edward…

Él soltó una risita y empezó a juguetear con el borde de mi camiseta, antes de introducir sus manos y acercarlas a mis pechos. Sentí como pasó lentamente por encima del sujetador, como dándome la posibilidad de parar.

Joder, ¿quién iba a querer parar? Ni siquiera sentía mi ropa interior de lo mojada que estaba. Sabía que tenía que parar, pero no iba a ser yo la que hiciera algo.

Llevé mis manos a su erección y el jadeó sorprendido. Mordí su labio sonriendo y acaricié aquel endemoniadamente grande bulto. No es que yo tuviera experiencia pero vamos, nadie podría decir que aquello era normal. Sentí como mi pezón se endureció ante su tacto y volví a gemir. ¡Esto era el puto cielo!

Pero justo cuando Edward estaba subiendo mi camiseta tortuosamente lento, la campana que indicaba el tiempo de almuerzo sonó. Los dos nos miramos horrorizados. El baño se llenaría de chicas en cuestión de segundos.

-Mierda, Bella… - gimió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Quise llorar. Quité mi mano de aquel perfecto lugar y bajé mi camiseta, sonrojada. El timbre me había devuelto a la realidad. Edward me miró fijamente y frunció los labios – Bella… esta noche. No olvides que no importa lo que pasó el otro día. No vuelvas a huir de mí. Si lo haces, tendré que castigarte por ello.

Solté un sonido sorprendida. _Dios, Edward castígame_. Ahogué un gemido de frustración y miré sus labios hinchados. Quise volverlos a probar, quise volver a lamerlos. Pero sabía que entonces volveríamos al punto en que nos encontrábamos hacia un minuto.

Edward abrió la puerta y ambos salimos. Me miró de arriba abajo una vez y cuando llegó de nuevo a mi rostro, sonrió torcidamente, haciéndome que mi corazón de acelerase de nuevo.

-Te veo esta noche – recordó, regalándome una última sonrisa. Se marchó a los dos segundos y yo me giré, apoyándome en la pared. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

Mi pelo estaba revuelto, como mi ropa. Tenía la camiseta más arrugada que nunca, y sabía que Alice se iba a fijar. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas como nunca y mis ojos brillaban. Pero sobretodo, no pude pasar por alto la enorme sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro.

Yo, Bella Swan, acababa de enrollarme con Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Aquí segundo cap! Sé quetenia pensado hacer un two-shot, pero me parece que la historia tendrá tres. No creo que llegue a cuatro, sería estender demasiado uan historia que debía ser corta y para eso fue pensada. **

**Espero que os guste y que me lo dejéis saber en vuestros reviews.**

**Besitos!**


End file.
